Pezberry Quinntana IPod Drabble Challenge
by ToGleeksWithLove
Summary: Just some Pezberry/Quinntana drabbles on the songs that played on my IPod. Enjoy! :)


**A.N.:** Omg! Hey guys! I was just putting up that Ipod challenge I told you all about. :D Good news, I will totally be updating more frequently now. My Uncle totally got me a new laptop as a graduation gift! :D #SCORE Anyway, as always this is about the awesomeness that is Pezberry. There are some future and past fics in here soooo yupp. I must warn you, there is some sad pezberry as well. *tear,tear* It really hurt to write it because I believe that ALL pezberry should be HAPPY pezberry. But oh well, blame the songs. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or the songs, just my imagination.

**-Climax: Usher**

Three weeks. That's all it took for them to reach their climax. Rachel for the most part didn't want it. She was just sick of her Latina playing a constant push and pull with her feelings.

It hurt even more when she ended it, leaving Rachel to face her demons alone.

Now all they share are longing glances and unnecessary insults. Nobody's happy. She's not happy alone and she knows Santana isn't happy with those Cheerio sluts. She knows sooner or later she'll break down but she needs some kind of contact:

"The only job you'll ever have is working on a pole!"

But it's too late. She can't take it back. They've reached a climax.

**-Never Say Never: Justin Bieber ft. Jaden Smith**

_I never thought she'd do it_ Rachel thought as she stood in the bathroom cleaning her Latina crush off.

It started with Azimio and a few disheartening comments. nothing unusual until the entire football team came out of nowhere with giant grape slushies. Rachel visibly gulped.

She was shitting bricks. That is until a certain girl jumped in front at her at the last second and actually took 20 slushies.

She looked into sad eyes that held so many sincere apologies. She was utterly shocked.

Maybe people should never say never.

**-Birthday Cake (Remix): Rihanna ft. Chris Brown**

Damn yo. Today was so exhausting for Santana. She finished writing every song on her album and recorded half of them. Now she just wanted to snuggle up with her wife and sleep.

Obviously, Rachel had other ideas.

She walks into their foyer and finds the whole ground story covered in candles. It was dimly lit and quiet enough for Santana to hear 'Birthday Cake' playing.

She literally ran up the stairs to Rachel. Seeing her in a pair of lace panties with a matching bra made her mind go blank.

_Daddy make a wish, put this cake in ya face._

She looked at Rachel with a smirk on her face because after all, it's not even her birthday.

**-Like A Virgin: Glee Cast**

After two years, Rachel was hers and this was the night she'd prove her love to her.

They loved each other. Everyone knew that. But they also knew both of them were damaged goods. Rachel thinks that's what drew them together. Santana just thinks it was their mutual hotness.

Santana knows she's not a virgin but Rachel is which means she CANNOT screw this up. They've waited 2 years and Rachel says she's ready so Santana has to be ready too. All Santana can really do is pace her bedroom and take deep breaths and pray to God she makes this special.

**-Mr. Wrong: Mary J. Blige ft Drake**

The way they met was _wrong_. They way they acted towards each other was _wrong_. What they're doing now is _completely_ _wrong_.

Santana claims she loves Brittany and Rachel swears she loves Finn and Finn only. It's just that her and Santana have a special connection and there's no way in hell she's giving that up.

She's positive she doesn't love her. The way she sees it, Santana just fills a sexual void. Still, she envies Brittany. after all it's her fault it hurts every time Santana leaves.

**-Turning Tables: Glee cast**

The last thing she wanted was for them to end up like this. With him pressuring her and forcing her to her limits. Then he goes and acts like the best boyfriend ever.

So she ended it. Something the bruises on her wrists and the cuts on her face can attest to.

She needs something more. She needs Santana, the girl who saved her. Ironically, Rachel sees through all her masks and facades. It's obvious that the feisty girl needs her just as bad but Finn had always been there. Well, not anymore. This time she'll turn the tables and finally go after what she wants.

**-So Emotional: Glee Cast**

Wow. Isn't it shocking what love can do? Here they are, the two most different girls in the entire school and they're flirting? The "accidental" touches and lingering stares shouldn't be happening. After all, she's with Finn and Santana can have any guy she wants.

Maybe, just maybe she doesn't want any guy. _Dammit!_ She wishes she didn't like her so much. They both share these emotions and when their eyes meet, it's an intense stare. It's just so emotional.

**A.N.:** Yupp. So that was that. The challenge called for only seven so if you were looking for more I'm sorry. I'll try and do ten next time. But for now, I'm gonna try and participate in Pezberry Week on Tumblr. :D

Until next time...

TPE


End file.
